<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe if I try a little harder, it'll be okay by IReplacedSleepWithAnime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767893">Maybe if I try a little harder, it'll be okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReplacedSleepWithAnime/pseuds/IReplacedSleepWithAnime'>IReplacedSleepWithAnime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Harukawa Maki &amp; Oma Kokichi Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is honestly just me making them suffer, Tired Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReplacedSleepWithAnime/pseuds/IReplacedSleepWithAnime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um..look at the tags.</p><p>so- uh, yeah. Most of them have gone insane, I mean Miu tried to fuck a spoon so-<br/>..........Enjoy this hell of a ride I created from the jumble of ideas in my empty head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Depressed Emo Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is a horrible day. I can't stand this anymore.</p>
<p>I was high off the speed of my dad's car. My parents were taking me to see my grandma who I hadn't seen in years. My dad suddenly started speeding, and I laughed my ass off.</p>
<p>"Hahahahhahaha- go faster- I wanna go so fast the car slips of the highway into the water!"</p>
<p>They just looked at me and I started to burst out crying and laughing at the same time. My head was rushing and I couldn't think. My dad almost drove us in the wrong direction because of how startled he was.<br/>
When we arrived at my grandma's house, I noticed it looked nothing like before.</p>
<p>"Uh, son? We need to talk."</p>
<p>My mind had started to race to all the bad things they could tell me, DID THEY FIND MY YARICHIN BITCH CLUB COLLECTION!?!?!?</p>
<p>"We decided it would be better for all of us if you stayed here and got treatment for your disorders.."</p>
<p>So that's why they had me pack so much, at least I have all my hats.</p>
<p>A few minutes later I was in a place known as a 'pysch ward'.</p>
<p>'Did they finally decide they didn't want me around anymore? Did they realize how stupid and worthless I am?'</p>
<p>I don't know what to think anymore. I was lead to a room with other people.</p>
<p>/ ---___---___---___---___---___---\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi! I'm Tsumugi Shirogane! What's your name?"</p>
<p>"S-shuichi Saihara-"</p>
<p>"And i'm Miu Iruma! Don't be shy to look a little, I know you're a pervert."</p>
<p>"W-what!?"</p>
<p>"Don't mind her, I'm Keade Akamatsu. Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>I began to question how someone so sweet could end up in a place like this. Maybe it won't be so bad here.</p>
<p>I finished unpacking, ready to go to sleep. A shy girl with purple hair peeks into my room.</p>
<p>"Uh-Mist-ter S-saihara, d-dinner is ready n-now!</p>
<p>I walk into a dining room to see a woman with light green hair by the name of 'Kirumi' pass out food, sometimes with pills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just want to go to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is short, I'm lookin for more motivation.</p><p>And if you know me from that one demon slayer thing I wrote, no you don't. I deleted it cause it was cringe, I lost motivation, and I didn't know what else to do with it.</p><p>Anyway- I need to get some sleep/food in my system before I pass out. Hope for everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Day, Another Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA-<br/>MIU FUCKS A SPOON AND IT ALMOST GETS STUCK, SHUICHI READS BL MANGA, HIMIKO HAS A BREAKDOWN, JUST PURE CHAOS HAAAAAAAAA I'M SO HIGH RN AND I DON'T EVEN DO DRUGSSSSSSS</p><p>(Drugs are bad for you, don't do them)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.....Y'know, after a while things start getting interesting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi wakes up sprawled across the bed. He tries to get up, slipping and falling over.</p><p>'What a beautiful way to start the day.'</p><p> </p><p>He hears the sound of feet running across the floor, causing him to jolt up and get ready.</p><p>He grabs a hat and puts it on, scrambling to get outside.</p><p>The faces of exhausted teenagers greet him warmly. They motion for him too come over so he obeys.</p><p> </p><p>Warm brezze hits his face and the Sun shines softly through the windows. The smell of newly cooked food and the excited chatter around him almost makes him forget about slipping today.</p><p>The plate is set down with some pills. It seems his parents remembered his anti-depressants.</p><p>Today their having pancakes and eggs. The pancakes are soft and fluffy and the eggs are perfectly seasoned.</p><p>He managed to look over at a girl with short red hair. She hadn't touched her plate.</p><p>She looked over at him with a tired face.</p><p>''Nyeh...I haven't seen you before.''</p><p>Shuichi broke his gaze and looked down at his plate.</p><p> </p><p>''Ah, I suppose not..I'm Shuichi S-saihara.''</p><p>''Oh, you're the new one here.''</p><p>''You've heard of me?''</p><p>''Yeah, Shirogane-San told me 'bout you.''</p><p>He blushed, not expecting anyone to find interest in him.</p><p> </p><p>''....Are you going to eat your food?''</p><p>Himiko let out an annoyed grunt.<br/>
''Not hungry.''</p><p>Saihara noticed her tone and quickly apologized.</p><p>''I-i'm sorry if I said s-something to offend you!-''</p><p>''It's okay. It just gets annoying after hearing it about 12 times a day."</p><p>Saihara once again apologized and turned his head to a loud laugh that disturbed the peace.</p><p>''Ahahaha! I betcha he reads hentai when he's alone!''</p><p>He looked over to see who the girl was tormenting, only to find that she was pointing at him.</p><p> </p><p>His faced immediately turned red and he could feel it burning.</p><p>''Huh!? I never-'' he wasn't able to finish his sentense when Iruma-Chan had begun laughing even louder.</p><p>''The fucker denied it too! It's always the quiet ones!''</p><p> </p><p>An extremely short boy turned his head her way, covering his ears.</p><p>''You mind not being so loud?''</p><p> </p><p>WHY IS HIS VOICE SO DEEP-</p><p>''Shut it you depressed sack of shit! Trust me, when I'm in bed, I'm much louder! So you better get used to to me screaming every sentense I say!"</p><p> </p><p>"Please be quiet..I'm trying to sleep.''</p><p>''Oh hush you pile of bones! If you're not gonna eat leave, or better yet don't come back! Cause I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen anytime soon!''</p><p>Silence. You could hear a pin drop. It was a deathing silence that no one dared to break.</p><p>Himiko cried. The tears were flowing out of her eyes and didn't look like they were ever going to stop.</p><p>''SHUT UP! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN- I SWEAR! IT'S JUST SO HARD, I JUST- AAAGH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I CAN'T DO IT! I'M SORRY!''</p><p>She lunged at Iruma like she was going to kill her.</p><p>Staff members came rushing to stop Yumeno from pulling Iruma's hair.</p><p> </p><p>It was freetime now, Shuichi went back to his room.</p><p>He went through his stack of books praying he didn't his favorites at home.</p><p>Not only cause he wouldn't be able to read it, but his parents might find it and then he's in deep shit.</p><p>Ah, Here it is! The entire manga collection of Yachirin Bitch Club!</p><p> </p><p>He was reading and got a little too into it, yelling at Takashi for insisting he was straight. He was clearly into Kyousuke! How could anyone be that stupid!?<br/>
He had recently ordered this, wanting to try something new. </p><p>Through one of his rants, he hears muffled screaming mixed in with a moan.</p><p>He goes to the source, Iruma's room. He leans closer and hear her breath pitch with panic. After a few seconds, she sighs in relief.</p><p>He builds up courage and knocks on the door.</p><p> </p><p>''What?''</p><p>''U-um...are you okay? I heard you kinda screaming and came to check on you.''</p><p>(If you're wondering why no on else came, his room is the closest to hers, also Keade was sleeping.)</p><p> </p><p>''I'm fine. Fucking spoon got stuck.''</p><p>"Huh?''</p><p>"I shoved a spoon up my ass and it felt really good but i pushed it too far and it almost got stuck. I'm lucky it didn't bleed."</p><p>''You. WHAT.''</p><p>''Mention this to anyone and your dead. But tomorrow, since I can't leave the room cause I'm on punishment. Now go.''</p><p> </p><p>Iruma played with her hair and mumbled something under her breath Shuichi couldn't quite catch.</p><p>The door slamed in his face and he made his way back to his room. Flopping onto the bed like a dead fish,</p><p> </p><p>'This is going to be a long day...'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters in a day. Wow. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK I GUESS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Members</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi finally meets Kokichi, a patient who had isolated himself for some time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Am Once Again Rethinking My Life Choices: The Sequel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I lay down on the bed, I think about all the things that coud happen today. I manage to get in a 15 minute nap before it's time for one of those meeting things.</p>
<p>We all sit down in our chairs. The guy at breakfast who I didn't get the name of sitting next to me.<br/>
I would ask, but my mind starts to wander to all the different responses I could get. I chose to not say anything at all.</p>
<p>A child -I think- came up to me with a smile on his face. He had purple hair with lighter tips. </p>
<p>''Heeeeeyyyy! A newbie! I'm Kokichi Ouma! You?''</p>
<p>''Ah, I'm Shuichi Saihara.''</p>
<p>It was getting easier to say his name without stuttering now.</p>
<p>''Wow, you look pretty emo! Do you listen to Mother Mother?''</p>
<p>He tugged at his hat till it was over his eyes.<br/>
''Sometimes...?''</p>
<p>That was a lie. Back home, I listened to it everyday religously.</p>
<p>''Saihara-Chan! You better work on your lying skills or you're gonna be eaten alive here. Lying is the key to getting out of here quicker, but don't tell anyone I told you that.''</p>
<p>''Is it really that bad here?''</p>
<p>''Yep! They'll inject you full of booty juice even if you don't do anything wrong!''</p>
<p>''Booty juice?''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Jeez, isn't that what I said? You need to fix your ears.''</p>
<p>''Sorry!''</p>
<p>''It's fine, at least you're not boring!''</p>
<p>Man, this was taking a lot of energy from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Hey, Cockichi! Leave the guy alone, he's my fuck buddy not yours!''<br/>
''I'm your what-''</p>
<p>''Shut up, flithy cum dumpster.''</p>
<p>''Cum Dumpster? Ah-''</p>
<p>''Miu. Please refrain from doing that.''</p>
<p>''Oh look, Today we have Kiiboy!'' Said person sighed.</p>
<p>''Do we have any question reguarding what we're going to do today?''</p>
<p>''I have a question! Do robots have dicks?''</p>
<p>''That's robophobic!''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the hell is on here. Mom, Dad. Please pick me up. I fear for my life here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Help plz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm new and don't know how to write here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>um...my end notes keep showing up when I don't want them too. Even if I don't add end notes they still appear.</p><p> </p><p>If you know how to fix this, please help</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I aM drIvInG mYsElF iNsAnE.</p><p>Oh wait, nevermind-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I think I'm starting to lose it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter for u ❤❤</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting lately. Stuff happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi grips the end of his hat firmly. He can feel the eyes on him, even the ones that aren't looking.</p><p>He feels uncomfortable. He wants to be left alone.</p><p>He feels the need to throw up. After being excused, he runs down the hall to the restroom.</p><p>His stomach turns and he feels nauseous. He doesn't throw up though. It comes in waves, hitting him hard one second then leaving him be.</p><p>After waiting a while, he concludes it's over and goes back to the room. Everyone was writing down stuff they wanted to do when they got out.</p><p>He looked at his paper and smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Things I Want To Do When I Leave:</p><p>Cook with my mom<br/>
Visit my grandma<br/>
Make more friends<br/>
Read more books</p><p> </p><p>He felt happy with all the things he wrote down, but at the bottom of his paper was:</p><p>Find love.</p><p> </p><p>He was always lonely. Sometimes getting so bored that being in a moving car seemed like the most entertaining thing to him. Even if he was crazy, he wanted to find someone he belonged with.</p><p> </p><p>He eventually headed back to his room and layed down, taking a well deserved nap.</p><p>He had slept a lot since he came here. Probably catching up on the sleep he had missed out on back home.</p><p> </p><p>His dream was quite strange, to say the least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Do you feel guilty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry for not updating. Things haven't been the best. Somewhat a vent chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, do you feel guilt?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He had done it again. He caused problems and now it's all over.</p>
<p> He had always had tendencies to lash out at people after bottling his emotions. It had been worse, so why was he so panicked? They cared, had tried to calm him down, so why? Why had he been so insensitive? What a bad person he is.</p>
<p> They told him to go to his room and cool off, but they clearly just didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He yelled, screamed, until his throat hurt. What had they even said? He couldn't remember. His mind was muddled and his head felt like it was shattering.</p>
<p> Sleeping didn't work. He slept to have nightmares and woke up to cold sweats. He must admit, those pills were looking really good right now.</p>
<p>                A little bit wouldn't hurt.</p>
<p> Hurt? He hurt someone today. He always does. And it's always his fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Funny how they never found those things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Maybe just a little... but what about everything else? The small tablets silenced his mind, but silence isn't always good.</p>
<p> It can drive you insane.<br/>
Dad says, it okay to take risks every once in a while, if not, you might pass a great opportunity. He hadn't taken a risk in years.  </p>
<p> So why not now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is short, I'm lookin for more motivation.</p><p>And if you know me from that one demon slayer thing I wrote, no you don't. I deleted it cause it was cringe, I lost motivation, and I didn't know what else to do with it.</p><p>Anyway- I need to get some sleep/food in my system before I pass out. Hope for everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>